


Hey Pretty

by P2PWP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Femdom, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P2PWP/pseuds/P2PWP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with taking things slow, but Rose has no qualms about taking the opposite approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pretty

John loves his girlfriend. He loves how smart she is, and how she will simply not take anyone’s crap. He loves how soft her sunny blonde hair is when he rubs his cheek against it, and how good she smells, like lilac or lavender or one of those other purple flowers.

He loves that she’s a good head or so smaller than him, so she has to, after a few minutes of acting all cool and skittish, stand on her tiptoes to reach his lips with her soft purple eyes aimed at his feet.  
  
He’s never been one to really do anything drastic or ask for more than he’s given, and yes, he knows the relationship has been a little slow. But what more could he want? There’s nothing better than just  _being_  with her, to see her show her sillier side—he doubted he would ever laugh as hard as the day Rose Lalonde suddenly mentioned she “mustache him a question” and he looked up to find her quirking her eyebrows and balancing a neon green kitchen magnet on her upper lip— or her softer side, pressing light kisses and nips to his collar bone.   
  
He was fine just holding her close, pulling her on his lap on the sofa and wrapping her in a tight hug. That’s how they spent most of their evenings: laying together watching movies, with her curled on him like a cat, the two of them gently debating the quality of the other’s choices (“come on Rose, it’s supposed to be dramatic!” “Some days I fear our fair Mister Cage has gone through ‘dramatic’ and has come out the other side as ‘insane.’ Also, his hair is unsettling.”)  
  
In fact, that sounds like a good idea as to how to spend this particular evening. Still, as always, when he flops down heavily next to her after dinner, he asks. He wants to make sure she’s 100% onboard with whatever they’re going to do, of course!  
  
 **John:**  well, it’s still pretty early! we could watch a movie, unless there’s anything else you want to do! i have some great ones i think you’ll like, like Pan’s Labyrinth or—  
 **Rose:**  I want to have sex.  
 **John:**  
 **John:**  
 **John:**  haha, what?  
  
  
It takes a while to convince him. There’s no small amount of sputtering, of back and forths. But after a few repetitions of the reassurance that  _yes John, she wants this, and she does not feel pressured in any way shape or form,_ he takes a deep breath and nervously mounts her.

 **John:** o-okay, just so you know Rose, i know this might be kind of rough since this is our first time and all, and i just want you to know that i’ll be super super gentle and-

**John:**

**John:** ooor you can flip us around. that’s…that’s a thing, that has happened.

  
She is surprisingly aggressive, surprisingly rough. They’ll be teeth-marks on him by tomorrow morning, most of them in a dainty cluster on his neck. There’s a part of him that thinks that maybe they should take it slow, ease into it—but that part is overwhelmingly outnumbered by the other parts of him dead-focused on how mindbogglingly  _hot_  it is to see her petite form totally ruling him, perched in his lap like a throne, and slowly, almost tortuously allowing him to-  
  
oh.  
  
OH.  
  
The short and long of it is that when they’re done and he collapses on the bed, when she crawls up to rest her head between his neck and shoulder, when she smiles a roguish smile and asks if he’d prefer to go back to taking things slow, he almost breaks his neck shaking his head.  
  
She tries to prod him with a few more questions as to what he liked and didn’t like, but he can barely do anything that isn’t lie there with a big, punch-drunk grin on his face. It will have to wait. She gives a slight pout before nuzzling up to him again with a “it can’t be helped” sort of sigh.  
  
With the last bit of energy he has, John wraps his arms around her and blearily presses kisses onto her neck. It has to be said again: he  _really_  loves his girlfriend.


End file.
